This invention relates to latches for use on doors and the like, typically kitchen cabinets and storage cabinets which do not require a positive locking feature. The conventional latch has a catch and a strike or striker plate, with the catch being mounted on the door or the door frame and the strike being mounted on the other component.
The typical prior art catch has a roller or tang for engaging the strike, and is made of a plurality of components comprising a base or frame, a roller or ball, a roller carrier, and a spring.
The use of multiple components and moving parts in such a catch make the catch relatively expensive requiring production and handling of a plurality of components and assembly of the components to produce the fininshed catch.
Another type of latch presently in use utilizes a magnet and a keeper. Here again the catch which carries the magnet is a multiple component assembly. Also, the magnetic material itself is more expensive than the plastic or metal used in non-magnetic devices.